


Silenciar

by sasha_feather



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Silence Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_feather/pseuds/sasha_feather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta by were_duck and anna_bird.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silenciar

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by were_duck and anna_bird.

“Jensen,” Cougar said softly, a little bit of a “y” sound to the J, which Jensen responded to, he was susceptible to conditioning after all, just like every other animal. “I want you to be quiet for me to tonight.”

“What?” Jensen was distracted, not only by the laptop at each hand but by Cougar’s breath hot at his ear, a hand snaking around his waist. It was late afternoon, and the run-down hotel they were in was quiet; everyone else was out doing business, or maybe napping through the heat of the day. 

“What if I told you there were enemies listening. You couldn’t make a sound.”

Jensen groaned a little and his legs fell open as Cougar’s hand wandered over his chest.

“If you’re too noisy we will have to do something about that. But I think I will let you try it without a gag first.”

Sometimes Jensen wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Cougar had once admitted that he hadn’t really fucked guys before Jensen, had only really had one girlfriend a long time ago, a high school sweetheart. So how did he get so good at sex? Maybe it was a sniper thing, all that focused attention on the weapon and the target. Jensen would have to ask him later. But for now, no talking. And no sex noises. This was going to be a challenge. 

Cougar pushed him onto the dingy hotel mattress and straddled Jensen. Cougar swiftly and efficiently undressed them both, even taking the time to fold their clothes neatly. He set his hat on the stack of clothes and shook his hair out, showing off his lean body. Cougar took out some cord, stretched it through the old iron headboard, and looped Jensen’s wrists in safety knots. Jensen bit his lip to hold back his words, instead writhing on the bed a little. 

“You are thinking pretty loudly,” Cougar said. “Best be careful. The enemy might have a psychic.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and grinned. Cougar was a secret nerd, who grew up watching the X-Files religiously. He would say right now, if he was allowed to talk, _What would this psychic hear? Lots of gay sex thoughts? How much I want my nerdy hot boyfriend to fuck me?_ He was going to have to try and remember these quips for later. _One, ask Cougar how he got so good at sex: is it a sniper thing. Can I try out some other snipers to see (and how would Cougs respond? Possesive? Amused? Interested?). Two, tease Cougar about psychics and the X-Files._

“You’re thinking too much. Let’s see if we can do something about that.” Cougar went straight for his dick, no messing around, lots of tongue and lips. He was right, that did help Jensen stop thinking for a bit. Jensen’s lips were starting to ache under his teeth, but he didn’t know how to keep himself quiet any other way. Dammit, Cougar knew all too well that Jensen liked being super noisy in bed. He squirmed, which was not a good alternative at all to shouting, but all that got him was a gentle slap on the thigh. He kept squirming anyway.

Cougar trapped Jensen’s legs underneath his own and got Jensen’s balls in one hand, just holding them gently while he gave the world’s slowest blow job. Time stretched out for a while as Jensen struggled to contain his usual noises. His hips bucked a little, but Cougar held him down. When Cougar scratched at Jensen’s hip with sharp nails and sucked harder, Jensen couldn’t help it, he may have shouted. Just a little bit. 

Cougar stopped immediately. He got up from the bed, walked to his canvas gym bag, and extracted a blue bandanna. He fixed the gag around Jensen’s head, securing it tightly into his mouth. Then he freed Jensen’s hands from the cord. 

“If you want to stop, tap out,” Cougar said, tapping twice on the mattress, for all the world like he was at a wrestling match. Had Cougs been a wrestler? He certainly had the body for it. _Three, ask Cougar if he wrestled in high school. Or college._ Wrestling was such a strangely homoerotic sport. Those weird little onesie unitard things and the manhandling. Oh, the manhandling, which was quickly about to resume. 

With his hands free Jensen could engage a little more, and he did, which made it easier not to talk. He stroked at Cougar’s hair for a while before pulling on it, pulling Cougar up, and lifting his own knees up, a wordless invitation. Cougar worked him open for a while with his long, slicked-up fingers, staring into his eyes in a way that would have been too intense if it hadn’t also been a little amused. Amused at what? Maybe his own ingenuity, which was fair. Cougar did come up with really good ideas.

Cougar started to fuck him slow and steady, like they had all the time in the world. It started to rain, a hard tropical rain that made a curtain of sound all around them. Cool air accompanied it, welcome on Jensen’s flushed skin. And although Cougar almost never talked during sex, or anytime for that matter, he was like why say a paragraph when one word will do, or why talk to anyone when there is shooting to be done-- suddenly he started whispering in a language Jensen didn't recognize. Not Spanish, maybe an indigenous language. Just a few words, quiet, and although Cougar repeated them they just didn't seem to stick in Jensen's memory.

Jensen hitched his legs higher, wrapped his arms tighter, clung to Cougar. Cougar bit down into Jensen's shoulder hard, fucking him wildly, losing control of his breathing. He came with no sound at all, his face and shoulders clenching and contorting. 

Jensen held still for what seemed like a long time before putting a hand in between their bodies to finish himself off. Cougar pushed his hand away, leaned over, and finished the blow job he’d started earlier. 

Jensen put his left arm up over his mouth to remind himself to keep quiet even through the gag, which was cotton and beginning to get soaked with sweat and saliva. He felt his eyes watering with the overstimulation, the buildup of sensation with no other exit. Hopefully Cougar wouldn’t think he was fucking crying. Except he kind of was. His right hand was tangled in Coug’s hair and one ankle was crossed over Cougar’s leg. With the gag in he couldn’t warn Coug that he was about to come, so he pulled on Cougar’s hair and just did it. 

Cougar took the gag off and used it to clean them up. “Good?” he asked. Jensen moaned incoherently and grabbed Cougar’s head for a sloppy kiss. He thought vaguely about asking his list of questions, but decided he was too tired. Maybe, if he remembered when he woke up, maybe he would ask then. 

Jensen wondered if this is what life was like for Cougar, all the time: an internal monologue that stayed on the inside. Or was the inside of his head still and quiet, like a stand of old-growth pines? That seemed more likely. Another question to ask. He turned off the light and wrapped himself around Cougar to sleep.


End file.
